icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparly
' ' Sparly is the term used to describe the dynamic duo of the Shay siblings, Spencer and Carly ( Sp/encer and C/'arly' ). Many plot lines on iCarly consist of Spencer helping Carly and her friends, or Carly helping out Spencer. At times, Carly serves as a mom to Spencer, while Spencer seems to act more like a child than Carly does herself. This article is strictly to discuss the brother/sister relationship of Sparly. "Sparly" Moments iPilot *When she gets home, Carly sees Spencer on the ceiling and says: "You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird." *Carly is worried about Spencer, and tells him to get down from the ceiling. *Spencer says he would let her use his video camera. *Spencer sees Carly with her friends jumping up and down and dancing excitedly, and although he didn't know why they were doing that, he ran over and joined them. *Spencer rubs Carly's head and says, "My baby sister's a web star!" iWant More Viewers *Spencer helps Carly get more viewers for iCarly. iDream of Dance *Carly and Spencer have the same dream of being in a dress in their apartment, which in the dream is empty, and being surrounded by boys and dancing. Episodes with "Sparly" Main/Subplot iWanna Stay With Spencer After Carly almost gets hurt on a webcast of iCarly by an invention of Spencer's, their granddad comes to Seattle to bring Carly with him to Yakima believing Spencer to be irresponsible. After Spencer creates a list of everything Carly needs and brings down her inhaler ( although she hadn't experienced an asthma attack in 7 years ) grandpa allows Carly to stay in Seattle with her big brother. iHeart Art Carly goes out of her way to find Harry Joyner, Spencer's idol. After Harry criticizes Spencer's art, he becomes depressed, and Carly tracks him down with her friends. When she talks to him again, he returns, apologizes to Spencer, and they sculpt a piece together. For helping him out, Spencer gives Sam and Freddie $40, and $41 to Carly for being his awesome little sister. iPromote Techfoots Carly buys Spencer a motorcycle after he experiences trouble with transportation iFence Carly becomes upset with Spencer after he forgets their family, the Dorfmans are visiting, and prohibits him from fencing with Freddie. iHave a Lovesick Teacher Through the power of iCarly, Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer break up with their teacher, Ms.Ackerman. iStage an Intervention Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer get over his addiction to playing Pak Rat by having him face Sasha Striker, the world record holder for the highest score in a single game of Pak Rat. iGo to Japan Spencer ( along with Mrs. Benson ) has to save Carly and her friends when they are kidnapped and left stranded in Japan. iPie When a famous pie shop owner dies, Spencer tries to get the recipe for his coconut cream pie that the iCarly gang loves. iChristmas Carly experiences an alternate reality when she wishes Spencer was born normal. iKiss Spencer wants to be in the Seattle Cobras, a football team, so Carly helps him train. iGive Away a Car iLook Alike Carly asks Spencer if she can go to an MMA fight and he says no. iDate a Bad Boy iMust Have Locker 239 Carly asks Spencer to give her art lessons when she draws an ugly bunny on iCarly. iCarly Awards iSpace Out iWon't Cancel The Show When Sam gets in jail, Carly asks Spencer to help her with the webshow.